


Stuck In Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: When Stan drops the infinity-sided die, it lands on a symbol that instead of bring the DD & More D characters to the real world, it gets the Pines family and Grenda trapped in the Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons board game. Later on, when the kids get kidnapped, its up to Stan and Ford to save them and find a way to get out of the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version I made of Stan dropping the infinity sided die, only this time, the gang gets transported INTO the game and must find a way out.

Stan Pines, really wanting to watch Ducktective with his great niece, Mabel and her friend, Grenda, marched over to the t.v. to remove a piece of graph paper that was involved with the game Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons that his nephew, Dipper and brother, Ford were playing right now, but Ford's six-fingered hand stopped him.

"Move that and pay the price," Ford warned him.

"Oh what? Fifty magical dwarf dollars?" Stan asked mockingly.

"DON'T MOCK OUR FANTASTIC MONETARY SYSTEM!!!" Ford shouted at him.

"I'LL MOCK ALL I WANT IT'S MY T.V. ROOM!!!" Stan growled at him.

"IT'S MY HOUSE! YOU-" Ford paused and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Listen, Stanley," he told him calmly. "Did it ever occur to you that if you joined us, you might have fun?" he held up his bag containing the dies of the game and looked at his brother hopeful.

"WHAT?!!! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!!" He marched up to Ford, enraged and snatched the die from him. He held the bag over his head, preparing to drop it down on the ground. "AS LONG AS I SHALL LIVE, I WILL NEVER-"

"GRUNKLE STAN WAIT!!!" Dipper yelled him. He knew that that bag contained the infinity-sided die and if Stan dropped the bag, the die could roll out and god knows what would happen.

"EVER-"

"STANLEY!!!" Ford shouted him, his eyes wide in fear.

"PLAY YOUR DUMB SMARTY PANTS NERD GAME!!!" He dropped the die very hardly and the die fell out of the bag and rolled around until it stopped at a certain symbol, which was kind of like a medieval castle.

Soon a white light blinded everyone's vision and when it returned, they all found themselves trapped in some sort of medieval place.

"Ugh... where are we?" Dipper asked, rubbing his head and taking a look at their new surroundings.

"OMG!!!!" Mabel squealed. "Look at me! I'm a princess!" she grinned as she looked at her cute pink, sparkly dress and crown in the mirror twirled around happily.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Grenda gasped. "I'M A PRINCESS TOO! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS HAPPENED, BUT I LOVE IT!!!" She looked down and admired her similar princessy dress to Mabel, only it was orange.

She caught Mabel's glance and they both giggled happily.

"Wait... how did Mabel and her friend get dresses?" Stan asked. He was about to scratch his ears, when he felt that his ears were pointy when he touched the tips. "AH!! AND WHEN DID MY EARS GET SO POINTY?!!!!"

"Hey.. my ears are pointy too!" Ford commented as he also touched his ears.

"So are mine!" Dipper added all panicky. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't understand...." Ford sputtered. "How the heck co-" He suddenly gasped. The scene the were in. Their clothes. His, Dipper's and Stan's pointy ears. It all added up to him.

"OF COURSE!!!" He exclaimed.

"What is it, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?! We've all turned into the characters from Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons!" Ford said. "The die must have stopped on a symbol that teleported us all into the board game!" 

"OH NO!!!" Dipper cried. "HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!!!"

"Great. JUST GREAT!!!" Stan groaned. He eyed his brother angrily. "NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BEEN PLAYING YOUR DUMB NERDY GAME!!!"

"MY FAULT?!!! MY FAULT?!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DROPPED THE INFINITY SIDED DIE THAT GOT US ALL TRAPPED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Ford roared at Stan.

"Guys! Guys! Stop it!" Mabel told them. "We'll find a way out of here, don't worry! There's no need to shout and yell at each other!"

"Uh, actually, can we stay here for a while?" Grenda asked. She looked down at her dress admiringly. "I really like this dress and I want to stay as a princess!"

"Hey. I want to stay, too, Grenda, but we can't stay for too long. We do have to go back to Gravity Falls eventually," Mabel reminded her.

"Ah, yeah, that's true," Grenda nodded. "I guess we should just enjoy it while it lasts."

"Welcome fair travelers!" a voice behind them greeted them.

The gang all turned and saw a girl with a gorgeous princess hat and dress who looked strangely similar to Pacifica Northwest, riding a beautiful pink pony with a long curly golden mane.

Everyone gasped.

"It's-it's Princess Unattainable!" Ford exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, Grunkle Ford? She looks like Pacifica," Mabel stated as she eyed the girl up and down.

"I assure you- I am not the Pacifica you speak about. Like that old elf with six fingers said, I am Princess Unattainable!" the girl stated.

"Are you sure?" Mabel looked at her suspiciously. "Cause seriously, you really do remind me of Pacifica. I mean, you have her face, her hair-"

"NO I SWEAR!!! I AM PRINCESS UNATTAINABLE, NOW DON'T BOTHER ME WITH THAT SUBJECT AGAIN OR I WILL SUE YOU!¨ Princess Unattainable threatened.

"Boy, she even talks like her," Mabel muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, what brings you here, fair travelers?" she asked sweetly. "Have you come to get to know more about me, I bet you have. Most people usually come just to get a glimpse of my beauty!" she smiled as she pulled out her compact mirror and gushed over her reflection.

Dipper took a step towards her. "Princess Unattainable, we are not here to see you. We're here to find a way back to our home world."

Princess Unattainable gasped and shut down her compact mirror. "WHAT?!" she looked down at Dipper and the others. "Is this true?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then how the heck did you all wind up in this land?" she asked.

"Well, my brother dropped the infinity sided die, which has the power to make anything happen-"

"HE STARTED ALL THIS BY PLAYING IT!!!!" Stan shouted, interrupting Ford.

Ford shot him a look before continuing. "As I was saying before my brother rudely interrupted me, the die fell and landed on a symbol which teleported us all here! Do you guys have any magic here that's strong enough that could possibly bring us back?"

Princess Unattainable tapped her chin deep in thought. "Well there's the nice girl wizard, Addabeth. She and Probabilitor are the most powerful magic users in this entire game. But don't see Probabilitor, the mean old wizard. He's evil. Go see Addabeth. She's the one who I recommend you should see about your.... problem."

"Of course, Addabeth!" Ford exclaimed. "Why didn't I come up with that? Thanks, Princess Unattainable!"

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I have see if I still have my perfection," She flipped her hair and went back to check her reflection in her compact mirror.

Ford turned back to the group. "Okay, guys. We need to see Addabeth! Her magic should be powerful enough to send us home!"

"Oh, no!" Stan groaned. "Does this mean we have to go on a...."

"OMG!!! AN EPIC WIZARD QUEST!!!" Mabel and Grenda exclaimed, finishing Stan's sentence. They grabbed onto one another and jumped up and down, excited to go on a fun adventure.

Stan frowned. "Seriously?"

"We have to find her, Stanley!" Ford told him. "She's the only one who could bring us home!"

"But how will we ever find her?" Dipper asked.

"Don't you worry about that, Dipper," Ford reassured him. "I know this game so well. I'm pretty sure I could lead us to her castle.

He turned toward Stan, Grenda and Mabel. "Follow me, everyone."

And so Ford, Dipper, Mabel, Grenda and a Stan who looked grumpy upon going on a quest setted off on a quest to find Addabeth the good girl wizard so that she could use her magic to send them back to Gravity Falls.

Little did they know, that someone was watching them and was going to interfere with their quest.


End file.
